robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Configuration 0
Website Foreshadowing I really only got onto the roblox website to see if anything promising was on the front page, or if roblox was hosting some boring event, etc. I clicked on the games list to see what was popular as of that moment. There were the usuals, Work at a Pizza Place, Twisted Murder, and a few other already used concepts. It didn't take me long to realize something rather unordinary about that page. For some strange reason, the games all seemed to note something of the number zero. I didn't really understand what that meant, exactly. My interest would get the best of me, but before I played any game I decided to check the forums in case anyone was discussing this. You see, it isn't often that almost every game on the front page indicates a similar update at the same time. The Roblox newsfeed didn't mention anything positive on this odd update, but there was a chance a user manufactured a very innovative and clever idea that is broad enough to work in any game. I can compare such a proposition to when kohl's admin script was released. It came to be very widespread due to its large variety of useful admins that overtook anything ever seen before. This "Configuration 0" may have been a simple Gui capable of the best things just as the admin script was and still is. What I'm getting at, is Roblox seems slow on capturing the modern hits if a user creates it first. The forums, on the other hand, would surely be prospering with posts related to this large new topic. I wanted to see if it was worth playing any games with this new update. The forums slowly loaded as my internet speedily tries to catch up to the new posts. I click on the "All Things ROBLOX" page and looked about for posts involved with "0." There weren't a whole lot, but what few there were meant that I wasn't the only one aware of this. The first I would click on was called "What's this 0 thing on the front page games?" The post itself read: "Rt, can you please explain to me why the front page games are all called 0 now? I haven't played the games yet, but I just wanted to know why they have this." Below are a few responses. "I don't see what you mean. There's nothing new." "Yeah I see what you mean with the titles, but there is nothing in the game as far as I know." "Maybe its some kind of secretive update? I see it too, but yeah there is nothing in the games. Its kind of strange that there is no trace of what this is..." "I don't see anything, is this post fake?" "I refreshed my page and saw it, but before I didn't. I'll have to play to see this for myself." "Home" I'm not too familiar with how the general forum posting view and response activity works, but this post existed for two hours and the replies were scattered. Accounting for the rapid new posts vs. the activity of old, one can see why I had to move to the next page to find this one. There was an overall sense of agreement between the posts, that being that this wasn't a very obvious update in its intentions. Some couldn't see the titles of the games that had 0 in them, however it seemed that not one user had witnessed new behavior within the game. The only post I had yet to comprehend, was the one stating the lone word of "Home." My original theory of this post consisted of the one who contributed to have added the post without completing their thought. Perhaps they weren't thinking, or maybe even another real life person used the computer. It really isn't unusual to see these random and unconnected posts, especially considering the roblox community is rather poor. I was going to explore the other posts more, however I seemed to be unable to locate the other posts I saw. I did manage to discover one, but an error page showed up when I tried to click it. My internet seemed to be very slow as well, of which the prime time of its usage in the surrounding area was responsible for sure. Note: When it did come back, I wrote this since I didn't have much time to stay on the computer. I can tell I'm going to see something, but I'll delete this if I don't. tHe fUN of The conFiGURATion So I joined Dued1's Work at a Pizza Place and nothing out of the ordinary presented itself yet at all. Nobody was interested in Configuration 0. Nobody was interested in the configuration! Perhaps they missed it. They must have all missed it! It is the update that makes the game better. I really want to return to playing it. I already achieved a higher energy! How fun, how exciting, how bloody! I apologize for getting ahead of myself quite too often, but I'm too elated when I am toying with the configuration and when I do not play, I feel broken and anxious. I want to return. The game menu is where the secret was, but only for the chosen followers! Just one click and the box would be checked. A deal with the devil roblox made and I get to participate? Unexpected but I'm glad I didn't have any way of refusing. Such an offer! Such a reward! Many souls to absorb! Immortality is what I was given simply by pledging to the demon of the code and taking souls from servers. And it never gets old. --DarkSwarm (talk) 01:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Site Based